


Partners In Crime

by Creative__Writing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BAMF Spain, Feliciano was mentioned once, I portrayed Lovino badly-, Ludwig is a hoe, M/M, Songfic, i still can't tag, partners in crime, sorry folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative__Writing/pseuds/Creative__Writing
Summary: Based of 'Partners In Crime' by Set It Off





	Partners In Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Death, guns, etc, Antonio still isn't an airhead, no regrets. I portrayed Lovino oddly.
> 
> Extra info: ¹ According to genius.com, the lyrics "And if the fire comes close enough to burn, then we'll play with fire" are suggesting if they encounter the police (fire) they'll fight back (play with fire), and I felt that was easier to write than the actual lyrics.
> 
> Hi, readers. I'm in the midst of writing a gang one shot, but it's 3,000 words, and only half way done, ish. So I thought I'd write something based off a song I have stuck in my head. If you're confused about the end, Antonio had Lovino sign it. I censored Feli's name because if it's on the news, it'd be private for his security. 
> 
> Disclainer: I do not own the song or characters, just how I wrote everything.

"They won't be able to catch us, right?" A normally angry, but confident voice asked, sounding meek, in need of assurance.

"They'll never take us alive, Lovi." An older Spaniard answered, nodding in affirmation.

"Death do us part?"

"I swear, our crimes will be referred to as works of art. Once we've gone through with your plan, we can live as spoiled royalty, as lovers and partners."

The strange couple was infamous for doing reckless things, but this was a whole new level of crazy. They wanted to live life on the run. Running just outside of a small boutique, Lovino turned off the safety of his pistol.

"Red means dead. Let's paint these states red and green, Lovi!" Antonio said cheerily. For something as dangerous as what they were going to do, Antonio was abnormally upbeat. Even for him, as if he'd been waiting to do have an opportunity to rob a boutique.

"Everybody freeze!" Antonio yelled, as the pair entered the store.

"Nobody move!" Lovino followed-up quickly.

"Put the money in the bag!" The green eyed man strode up to the counter, holding a large bag.

"Or we will shoot!"

A man with spiked up hair backed away with his hands in the air, glaring at the two.

"Empty out the vault, Abel, and me and my doll," He did a shoulder gesture to Lovino, "will be on our way."

After getting what they came for, the Spaniard and the Italian both ran out of the store, taking shortcuts here and there to get away. Soon after, they came to a stop, not too far, but not close either. A paper blew by, with something Lovino recognized on it, causing him to pick it up.

"... 'Tonio... It's your face," Lovino held up the paper, before looking over, "there's mine, too!"

"Who uses paper anymore?" Antonio asked, chuckling slightly.

"If the police comes close enough to catch us..."¹

"Then we'll fight fire with fire."

The fiery Italian looked doubtful, before nodding, "Death do us part, they'll call our crimes works of art."

Antonio flashed a grin, "They'll never take us alive, and we can live like spoiled royalty. As lovers."

"And partners."

"Partners in crime." The two said in unison.

* * *

 

"I think our plan failed..." Lovino mumbled, pressed against Antonio's side, as police searched around the warehouse they were in.

"How was I supposed to know Abel wouldn't go down without a fight?" The other whispered.

"Where are we gonna go?"

"He's got us pinned." He said, grimly.

"Babe, I'm a little scared..."

"Don't you quit, you've gone through worse."

A siren was heard, as a police seemed to notice their hiding spot. "He's set off the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in!"

"'Till death do us part, Lovi. Our crimes are works of art."

Filled with some sort of determination at the mention of their pact, Lovino nodded. "We'll live like spoiled royalty... One day."

"Partners?" Antonio asked, in confirmation.

"Partners in crime-"

"Police department! Come out with your hands up. We have the place surrounded." Lovino and Antonio peeked out the window, aiming some sniper rifles out. "Put the weapons down, I repeat, put the weapons down." Lovino knew that voice, that was his brother's friend, the one German one that Feliciano was always flirting with.

"Should we listen to him?" He whispered to the Spaniard.

Before he could answer, the familiar voice cut through again, "Ready? Aim, fire!"

Multiple bullets flew through the window they were perched in, hitting the two lovers multiple times. They fell on the ground, hand in hand.

"Well... They never took us alive." Lovino noted, laughing weakly, though it pained him.

"We swore that death would do us part."

"We can haunt them in the dark."

"We'll live as ghosts among the streets."

"Lovers and partners."

"Partners in crime."

Moments after, the couple fell asleep, this time, never to awake again.

* * *

 

"Late last night the two young men were found shot in a warehouse, after robbing a Dutch man's boutique. The owner refuses to comment, though the police department released a note found in the older one's pocket. It reads,

_'Hola! If you found this, I've probably died. I knew I'd die, I was recently diagnosed with a terminal illness, so I figured I should die on my own accord. I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, I'm from Spain, and I have done many things I shouldn't have in my life. I'm dating Lovino Vargas, I love him, and he's always been my partner in crime. Tell his brother [censored] I'm sorry, and that I hope he lives a happy life._

_Until death does us part,_

_-Antonio Fernandez Carriedo & Lovino Vargas'" _

 

_**Fin** _


End file.
